customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Caroline Gets Kicked Out of Karate (Thevideotour1's version)
Caroline Gets Kicked Out of Karate is the 29th episode in the sixth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on October 14, 1993. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Caroline (Deanna Mustard) *Howard (Barry Williams) *Gladys (Donna Murphy) *Olivia (Angelina Jolie) *Kate (Cory Hunter) *Adam (Macaulay Culkin) *Alex (Luke Edwards) *Ben (Neil Nicholson) *Claire (Carrie Savage) *Curtis (Malachi Pearson) *Erin (Blaze Berdahl) *Ian (Chais Dean) *Jake (Miles Feulner) *Joyce (Lisette Clash) *Kenji (Jimmy Higa) *Louie (Billy L. Sullivan) *Maddie (Christina Ricci) *Nicole (Erin Dean) *Paige (Candace Hutson) *Ricky (Jordan Brower) *Harrison (Vincent Kartheiser) *Karate Teacher (Ryouichi Fujimoto) *Kevin (Ari Magder) *Freddie (Spencer Liff) People Who Saw the Fight with Caroline Dawson vs. Kevin Felton and Freddie Rice *Nathan (Devon Sawa) *Tiffany (Larisa Oleynik) *Patrick (Brendon Clark) *Stanley (Robert Wuhl) *Jennifer (Pia Zadora) *David (Leonardo DiCaprio) *Marissa (Tiffini Hale) *Bridget (May Allen) *Robert (Andres McKenzie) *Jason (Elijah Wood) *Morgan (Rebecca Wilson) *Sheila (Miley Cyrus) *Daniel (Jim Carrey) *Lisa (Meg Ryan) *Joe (Tristan Kersh) *Chloe (Shira Roth) Music Used Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Head Bonk Twe SS016801 (Heard once when Caroline lands on her spine after she tries to do a flying ninja kick) *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Head Bonk Twe SS016802 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 2 SS016502/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH (Heard once when Caroline tries to do a flying ninja kick) *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 3 SS016503 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 4 SS016504 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 5 SS016505 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 6 SS016506 *Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901/Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 *Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 (Heard once when Kevin performs a flying roundhouse kick on Caroline plays in slow motion) *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (Heard once when Kevin performs a flying ninja kick on Caroline) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 (Heard once when Caroline falls down on the floor in slow motion) *Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602 (Heard once when Caroline tries to do a backflip) *Hollywoodedge, Slip Fall Whorn Cymbal CRT058102 (Heard once when Caroline tries to do a Chinese get up) *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing) *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 (Heard once when Caroline does 200 laps) *Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 (Heard once when Caroline does 200 push-ups) *Sound Ideas, AMBIENCE, CAFETERIA - CAFETERIA GENERAL ATMOSPHERE *Sound Ideas, BELL, FIGHT - BOXING RING FIGHT BELL: SINGLE RING, SPORTS *Sound Ideas, BIRD, EXT - A FEW SINGING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MUSIC - THEME 21: FULL MIX, SAD, SLOW TEMPO *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MUSIC - THEME 22: FULL MIX, SAD, LONELY, SLOW TEMPO *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Trivia *This is another time Time Laspe is used. It is when Caroline tries to do 200 laps. Also, Caroline tries to do 200 push-ups. *Caroline got grounded for 6 days. *Filming for this episode took place on May 1993. Quotes Quote 1: *(we open a scene before the intro where Caroline is going to the school cafeteria to have lunch with her friends) *(suddenly, Harrison approaches Caroline) *Harrison: Well, hello, old fart? *Caroline: You again!? I had enough of you! *Harrison: What're you doin'? *Caroline: Just going to the cafeteria to have lunch with my friends. *Harrison: Your lunch is so good. What're you eatin'? *Caroline: (stammering) A ham and cheese sandwich and a bottle of water. *Harrison: Great. I'll take them off your hands. (steals Caroline's lunch and laughs evilly) Ha ha ha ha ha ha! (he runs to the school cafeteria to eat Caroline's lunch) *Caroline: HEY, COME BACK HERE!!! THAT'S MY LUNCH!!! Oh, God. Now I'll never have my lunch. *Adam: But Caroline, you can buy lunch at the cafeteria. *Kenji: Yeah. They have spaghetti and meatballs -- your favorite. *Caroline: But I don't have my lunch money. *Joyce: You don't have your lunch money?! *Caroline: Yeah, yeah. I didn't bring it, in case I have it as extra if someone stole my lunch like Harrison did today. *Maddie: Did you get revenge on him? *Caroline: I didn't. *Ian: That's okay, Caroline. We can still have lunch in cafeteria. *(Caroline and her friends go to the cafeteria table) *Caroline: Oh, no. Harrison's eating my lunch. Quote 2: *(Caroline enters the living room) *Caroline: Dad. *Howard: What is it, Caroline? *Caroline: I got bullied by Harrison again. *Howard: Did you get revenge of him? *Caroline: Uh, I hate to say this, but no. *Howard: OH, MY FUCKING GOD!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T GET ANY REVENGE!!! YOU REALLY NEED TO LEARN HOW TO FIGHT BACK AT YOUR OPPONENT AND TO HELP YOU OUT!!! I HAD TO SIGN YOU UP FOR KARATE!!! *Caroline: Wait a minute. What did you just say? *Howard: YOU HEARD ME, CAROLINE!!! I HAVE SIGNED YOU UP FOR KARATE!!! *Caroline: OH, DAMN!!! Quote 3: *(when Caroline is at karate) *Karate teacher: You're the only student here. That means you're gonna work extra hard until you win the black belt. Now you're going to do 二百 laps! *(Caroline tries to do 200 laps) *Caroline: Oh, God. I feel so tired and sore. I can hardly move my feet. I acquire some rest of it. I can't enough strength for this. *Karate teacher: You have no time to rest nor take breaks! Now get up! *(Caroline gets up) *Caroline: Okay. Fine. *Karate teacher: Now do 二百 push-ups! *(Caroline tries to do 200 push-ups) *Caroline: Oh, no. I can barely move my arms. *Karate teacher: Stop being silly and get up from the dirty floor and do the flying ninja kick! *(Caroline gets up and tries to do a flying ninja kick) *Caroline: My spine -- it hurts. *Karate teacher: You are a failure at flying ninja kicks! Now get up by doing a Chinese get up! *(Caroline tries to get up by doing a Chinese get up) *Karate: You are a failure at Chinese get ups, just as much as you do a flying ninja kick! *Caroline: But I just had it till I slipped over. *Karate teacher: Do no make any excuses! Now this is your final chance! Do a backflip! *(Caroline tries to do a backflip) *Caroline: Oh, God. My face hurts. *Karate teacher: You're supposed to land on your feet and not on your face! *Caroline: I know I just failed. *Karate teacher: You have failed all tasks! Now you'd better be up for this battle against Kevin and Freddie! *Caroline: What?! *Karate teacher: ATTACK!!! *Kevin and Freddie: (preparing to attack Caroline) HIYA!!! *(Kevin performs a flying ninja kick on Caroline) *Caroline: Oh. I can barely move my arms. *Karate teacher: You'd better start training yourself when it comes to doing karate because you're gonna be in a battle with these two tomorrow! *Caroline: What?! *Karate teacher: You heard me! You're fighting these two tomorrow! If you win, you get a black belt! If you lose, then you'll be kicked out of karate! *Caroline: OH, SHIT!!! Quote 4: *(audience cheering) *Karate teacher: Thanks for coming, ladies and gentlemen! Today, you'll see the fight with Caroline Dawson... *(Caroline enters the fight) *Karate teacher: ...vs. Kevin Felton and Freddie Rice! *(Kevin and Freddie enter the fight) *Karate teacher: Begin the fight! *Olivia: I hope my sister can win this fight. *Howard: I hope so, too, Olivia. *Caroline: I'M GONNE DIE!!! *Kevin and Freddie: (preparing to attack Caroline) HIYA!!! *(a slow-motion clip of Kevin performing a flying roundhouse kick on Caroline plays) *(another slow motion-clip of Caroline falling down on the floor plays) *(Kevin and Freddie win the fight) *(audience cheering) *Jason: YES!!! YES!!! *Caroline: Oh, no. I can barely move my limbs. *Karate teacher: You lose and Kevin and Freddie win this fight! That means you are kicked out of karate! *Caroline: No. Please gimme a second chance. *Karate teacher: WE DO NOT GET SECOND CHANCES!!! NOW LEAVE THIS PLACE!!! Quote 5: *Gladys: CAROLINE, HOW DARE YOU GET KICKED OUT OF KARATE!!! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 6 DAYS!!! *Caroline: I'm so sorry, Mom, but it was too hard. I could barely do the flying ninja kick and the Chinese get up even the backflip. Plus, those guys were tough to beat. *Howard: ONE OF THOSE GUYS WHO WERE FIGHTING WAS 2 YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU!!! I ALSO CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LOST THE FIGHT TO SOMEONE WHO IS 4 YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU!!! *Caroline: What?! Damn you, dad! *Gladys: THAT'S IT!!! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!!!